Music Of My Soul
by turnitintolove
Summary: Santana's always loved music, and maybe this unexpected summer job will help her tell Brittany how she feels.


It started off as a summer job. Something to do to keep her mind occupied. Brittany had gone on vacation with her family. Some big European adventure that resulted in a few postcards. She had been walking towards a hipster music store Mike had been talking about when she saw it. A little piano bar that was tucked away. How had she never seen it before? She's walked downtown Lima hundreds of times. But there it was. Music pouring out the door. She felt her soul pull her in, a feeling she only ever got when blue eyes crinkled and a smile followed.

The inside was bigger that it should have been, dark, save for a ghost light on the small stage at the back of the room. A few hundred bare light bulbs were hanging from the ceiling, but her eyes caught sight of someone familiar sitting at the piano. She stood, her mouth hanging open.

"Can I help you?" The unnoticed bartender took Santana by surprise, and the music stopped.

"I-uh."

"Santana? What are you doing here?"

"Blaine?"

"Yeah. What are you doing here?" He wasn't in his usual uniform, in fact, he looked kinda normal. Unruly curly hair and a goofy grin.

"I, uh, I heard the music." She shuddered at how cheesy she sounded. "What is this place?"

"Oh, it's called The Underground. My cousin owns it. He let's me come in and play." He pointed to the tall man behind the bar.

"Oh, cool. Well, I should go. Or something." She's not sure why she asks, but she does. "You're not hiring, or anything? Are you?"

"Well, we could use a hostess. Things are starting to pick up as more people find out about this place." That made sense. Of course she didn't know about it, it was new. "Why? You interested?"

"Uh, yeah. I mean, summer's kinda boring." She just shrugged.

"Well, how about you come back in about two hours, and I'll give you a run down. See how this all works out. Name's Jake." He stuck out his hand for her to shake.

"Santana. Thanks. I'll, uh, be back in a while then."

"Oh, and, we have a bit of a dress code for the staff. Think 40's."

Santana smiled. "Got it." She walked back outside into the heat and impending rain and got into her car. 40's. She could do that.

Two hours later, she walked back into the club. The rest of staff were sitting around one of the tables. All men. _Great_. She shrugged off her black trench coat to reveal a strapless red flowered dress, black back seamed tights, and black patent leather heals. All conversation stopped to watch her saunter to the table and take the open seat next to Blaine.

"Hey." She nodded at the men around the table in varied versions of tuxes. All of them struggling to keep their mouths shut.

"Everyone, this is Santana, she's our new hostess." Jake motioned to her and nodded his approval of her change in attire. "Santana, these are the guys."

"So, Santana-" The guy closest to her leaned in, smiling as he took her in.

"Let me stop you right there-"

"Adam."

"Alright, let me stop you right there, _Adam_, if you so much as let one lousy pick up line come out of those sorry excuse you call for lips, I will end you. Are we clear?" Everyone around the table laughed as he muttered a yes. "That goes for all of you." They all stopped laughing. She crossed her arms and leaned back into her chair. Satisfied.

Over the next hour, Jake introduced her to the rest of the staff. Chris, Erick, and Adam were the waiters, Jake and Marcus were the bartenders, and Blaine played the piano. All of the waiters sang. "So, Santana, Blaine tells me you're in your school's glee club."

"Oh, yeah."

"Like to grace us with a song?"

"What? Like, now?"

"Sure."

Blaine leaned over to her, "How about I play 'Valerie' for you?" She nodded as they both made their way to the small stage.

By the time she had finished singing, their mouths had dropped even more. "Do they know they look ridiculous?" She whispered over to Blaine.

"Do you realize that you look stunning and sang the shit out of that song?" He whispered back.

"You have a point." Maybe this Warbler kid wasn't too bad.

"Wow, Santana! We may have to add you into the show!" Jake held out his hand to help her down the stairs. "Alright everyone. It's almost eight. Let's get started."

Her first night went by pretty smoothly. The patrons for the most part were nice, save for a few college guys who couldn't take a hint. She turned on her flawless Santana charm as she led couples and groups to their tables. Plus, the guys could actually sing. By the end of the night she was exhausted, her feet hurt, and she needed a screwdriver to get rid of her smile. But she liked it. The place had charm.

That's how the next few weeks went by. Seating people, making polite conversation, avoiding the leers from the college guys, and occasionally getting up to sing. The guys at the club stopped staring at her and started stepping in when some of the drunk guys tried to get handsy. It was nice, being protected.

"So, Santana. I have a proposition for you." Jake was counting out the cash register. She raised an eyebrow. "I think we should do a night of just you singing. People are always disappointed when they don't get to hear you."

"Oh." She was taken aback by the comment. No one ever asked her to sing. She was used to being part of a group. Singing the occasional solo. But a whole night? Of just her? She felt something inside that she was sure had died months ago. Pride. "Really?"

"Yeah. You've got a lot of talent. It'd be a waste to not showcase it. What do you say?"

All she could do was smile and lean across the bar to hug him. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

"You have a week to put something together. You go on next Saturday." Jake smiled at her. It was the first time since hiring her that he had really seen her smile.

"BLAAAAAAAIIIINNNE!" She screamed across the bar.

"You rang?" He popped his head out from behind the curtain.

"Meet me at my house tomorrow at noon. Good night bitches!" She left without letting Blaine answer her.

"Well, you were right about one thing."

"What's that?"

"She is something." Jake shook his head and laughed.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Santana were sitting at the piano in her house. It had been a birthday present when she turned 15. Only Brittany and Quinn had heard her play.<p>

"OK. This is the most romantic and depressing mix of songs ever."

"You're the one who told me to pick songs that describe how I feel. And if you tell anyone that that's how I chose them I will -"

"End me?" He smiled at her. It was nice to see the human side of her. Aside from work, he'd only seen her at competitions and really really drunk. And even at the club, she was guarded. "Let's run through them again."

"Fine. All The Lovers, Hold My Heart, 1 + 1, God Help The Outcasts, Make You Feel My Love, You and I, Chasing Cars, Bleeding Love, Smash Into You, I Got You, Daydreams, You'll Be In My Heart, Someone Like You, and One and Only."

"Aren't two of those from Disney movies?" He looked at the printed sheet music and then back up at her.

"Is that a problem?"

"No, it's just, surprising. Is all."

"Bri- I like the songs." She looked down at her hands, playing with one of the piano keys.

"Well, it's a great selection." He smiled at her. "Anyone they're about?" She just glared at him. "Nevermind."

They rehearsed every day before going in for work at the club. And every day, Blaine asked if there was someone she was singing for. And every day she shot him a look.

By the time Saturday rolled around, Santana was a mess. All of the dresses that she'd acquired over the past few weeks were strewn across her room. Shoes, sheet music and accessories were everywhere. It was a certifiable disaster.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Someone call FIMA. Shit." The only thing that took her out of her world of worry was a quiet knock on her door. "What? Oh." Instead of being met with her mother, she was met with blue eyes and a freckled nose.

"Hi! Oh wow, what happened?" Brittany's eyes were wide at the sight of her friend's room.

"I have a thing tonight." She couldn't even look her in the eye. All of the feelings that she'd managed to push down started to rush back up through her body. Before Brittany left, they had decided to wait and talk until she came back. So Santana let her insecurities and doubts flood her body. Working at The Underground had kept her mind busy enough to push all her emotions away.

"Oh. What kind of thing?" She was trying to look around Santana to maybe get a clue. But all she could see were fancy dresses and shoes. Maybe she had met someone and was going on a date. Brittany's face fell.

"Just, a thing. I'm happy you're back and all. But can we maybe do this tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Uh, have fun with your thing. I like the purple one." She said it with a sad smile.

"Thanks Britt." And she was gone. The purple one. She smiled to herself and held it against her body. Perfect.

* * *

><p>Brittany left Santana's house and wanted to cry. They were going to talk when she got back. Should she have told her before they left? All she could feel was that she was too late. That Santana had moved on. As she reached her house, her phone beeped with a new text message from Kurt.<p>

**HEY BRITT. HEARD YOU'RE BACK! HAVE ANY PLANS TONIGHT?**

**NO. ?**

**A BUNCH OF US ARE GOING TO THIS PAINO CLUB THAT BLAINE WORKS AT. WANT TO JOIN?**

**SURE. WHAT TIME?**

**8. DRESS UP. PICK YOU UP AT 7:30.**

**K.**

At least she'd have plans for the night. Maybe find out what was going on with Santana. True to his word, Kurt picked her up at 7:30. She opened the door wearing a tight black dress and blue pumps.

"Ready to go?" Kurt offered his arm.

"Yeah, I guess." He led her to the car. Quinn, Mercedes, and Rachel were already in the car. As soon as she got in, she was bombard with 'hello's' and questions about her trip.

As they were walking up to the entrance to meet with the rest of the group Quinn pulled Brittany aside, "Hey, you ok."

"Yeah, I just have a lot on my mind. Have you seen Santana this summer?"

"No, not really. I heard she got a job or something though."

"Oh, ok." Quinn eyed her friend with concern as she walked away to join the rest of their friends.

"So, what are we doing at this place?" Puck was eyeing the entrance.

"Blaine suggested it as a night out. He plays piano here and said the food's really good." Kurt was trying to get everyone to actually go inside instead of stare at the walls and old posters.

"I've heard of this place. The waiters sing. I think it sounds lovely." Rachel was the first to actually walk in. Kurt had to suppress an eye roll, he was mostly grateful since the rest of the group followed her inside.

"Hey, where's Santana?" Artie looked up at Kurt and then over to Brittany.

"I don't know. She said she was busy tonight." Brittany frowned and looked down. The rest of the group shrugged as they were seated at a large table near the stage.

"This place is amazing! And the food is great!" Tina was staring at the light bulbs hanging from the ceiling as she chewed. "Aw, Puck, stop looking so grumpy. That fake ID was terrible. And you're lucky they didn't throw you out."

"Whatever. These singers better be amazing." He grumbled as he drank his coke.

"Well, it's almost nine. So they should be starting soon." Kurt looked from his watch to the stage and then to all of his friends.

"Why did Blaine suggest tonight? They seem really busy." Mercedes was eying the full tables, bar, and the line outside.

"He didn't say. Just that we would really appreciate the performer. Something about being amazing and underrated."

"It better not be him singing then." Quinn added as the rest of the group laughed.

Sure enough, at nine the light bulbs dimmed and the lights on the stage came up. Followed by Blaine sitting at the piano. The glee club cheered. Jake ran up the stairs to the mic center stage.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to The Underground. I see a lot of familiar faces here tonight and a few new ones. So, welcome! Now, we're doing things a little different here tonight. Instead of our usual show, we're going to showcase our newest addition to the family here." A few patrons cheered. "Yes, yes. We've all come to love our feisty little hostess with a hidden talent and a voice to woo your soul. I promised I wouldn't embarrass her or she will, what is it Blaine?"

"She will end you." He leaned into the mic sitting on the piano and laughed.

"Yep. Well, here she is. Ladies and gentlemen. Santana Lopez." She stepped out into the light onstage, the audience cheered and the members of the glee club were dumbstruck. She looked beautiful. The purple dress that Brittany had suggested hugged her curves and caught the light. Red matte lips spread into a shy smile as Jake kissed her cheek and left the stage. She looked like she had stepped out of a 1940's photograph. The glee club didn't recognize their usually cocky friend, they were speechless as she looked over to Blaine and nodded.

She smiled as she heard the first few notes. She was also silently thanking whoever that she couldn't see the audience. Santana may have been the perfect picture of calm and poise, but on the inside she was a mess of thoughts. _Please don't suck. Please don't suck. Don't forget the words. Oh my god what if I forget the words? Please don't suck. Smile Santana. Smile. For the love of god don't look like you're in pain. Shit what's the first line in this song? Shit. Shit. Shit. Why did I agree to do this? Shit. Shit. Shit._

Dance, it's all I wanna do

So won't you dance? I'm standing here with you

Why won't you move? I'll get inside your groove

'Cause I'm on fire, fire, fire, fire

It hurts, when you get too close

But, baby, it hurts, if love is really good

You just want more, even if it throws you

To the fire, fire, fire, fire

All the lovers

That have gone before

They don't compare

To you

_OK. You're not doing too bad. Thank god. Keep going Santana. Smile. I hope people like this song. I really like this song. It reminds me of Britt. Shit. All of these songs remind me of Britt. Shit. Shit. Shit. Why didn't I just tell her what I was doing? She looked so sad. Shit. Shit. Shit. Stop thinking and finish the damn song._

"Did anyone know she was doing this?" Rachel whispered over the table. She was met with a collective 'Shhhhhhhh!' from everyone. "Guess not."

She finished her first song and everyone cheered. Santana started to relax. And her subconscious inner monologue started to be more supportive.

Brittany just stared at her friend. She also started to realize that these were songs that she loved. Songs that Santana had introduced her to. Save from the Disney songs that Brittany had insisted she sing along to. She started to smile. Santana hadn't moved on to someone else. In fact, she had held on so tightly that she was singing to Brittany. Even if she didn't really know it.

"So, uhm. While Blaine and I were rehearsing all week, he kept asking me why these songs." She had stopped singing to take a drink of water. "And someone thought they were, what was it?"

"The most romantic and depressing mix of songs ever." The audience laughed.

"Well, they're for someone. Well, they're partly for me. I don't really do feelings well. But I like to sing."

"So who's the lucky guy?" A voice from the dark shouted out. A few cheers and whistles echoed out. Quinn looked at Brittany, who looked like someone had slapped her.

Santana smiled. "The lucky 'guy' is my best friend. And I hope that I can tell _her_ that I, uh, that I love her. So this is the last song for tonight." The audience let out a collective 'awww'. She wasn't sure if it was because she had declared her love for someone who wasn't there, or because the night was coming to an end.

During Santana's confession all eyes had landed on Brittany. Who had tears streaming down her cheeks and a smile so wide, they wondered how Santana couldn't see it from the stage. They couldn't help but smile back at her, even though they knew she wasn't seeing them.

"Fifty bucks. Told you." Puck held out his open palm to Finn.

"Told you not to take that bet dude." Mike was whispering to Finn as he fished into his wallet for some wrinkled bills.

"You guys bet that Santana was in love with Brittany? We all could have told you that, you morons." Quinn was waving her arms around at all the girls, who were nodding.

"Shhh, she's going to sing." Rachel shot them all a look that actually shut them up.

You've been on my mind

I grow fonder every day

Lose myself in time

Just thinking of your face

God only knows

Why it's taken me so long

To let my doubts go

You're the only one that I want

I don't know why I'm scared

I've been here before

Every feeling, every word

I've imagined it all

You'll never know, if you never try

To forgive your past, and simply be mine

I dare you to let me be, your

Your one and only

Promise I'm worth it

To hold in your arms

So come on

And give me a chance

To prove I am the one who can

Walk that mile

Until the end starts

_I'm in love with Brittany. I'm in love with Brittany. I'm in love with Brittany. I'm in love with Brittany. I'm in love with Brittany. I'm in love with Brittany. I'm in love with Brittany. I'm in love with Brittany. I'm in love with Brittany. I'm in love with Brittany._

As the song came to a close, she wiped a few tears that had fallen. She smiled at the audience, still consumed in darkness and motioned for Blaine to stand and bow. "Thank you so much! Enjoy the rest of your evening." She walked backstage and pulled Blaine into a hug. "Don't tell anyone I hugged you. You know, or I'll-"

"End me. Got it." He smiled at her and pulled her into another hug. "You know, we make a pretty good team."

"Don't get your hopes up Warbler. Come on. Lets go get a drink."

As they walked to the bar to sit down, several patrons congratulated her and asked if she'd be singing more. A few of them wished her luck. Maybe this town wasn't as small minded as she'd made it out to be.

"Jake! Tequila please!" she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"How about a water instead?"

"So not fair."

"So not 21. But there is a bottle of champagne with your name on it in the back." He winked at her and set a glass of water in front of her. "But I'm proud of you kid."

"Thanks. Thank you, for everything."

"Yeah yeah. No troublemaking you two." He eyed both of them before going to the other side of the bar.

"We did good. Didn't we?" Santana turned to face Blaine.

"If by we, you mean you. Then yes. You did amazing."

"I-"

"Santana?" She froze. "Santana." It came out a little louder and with more force this time.

"Well, I'm gonna go now. ." Blaine rushed his last sentence before Santana could register what was happening.

"Santana." Brittany sat down on the stool that Blaine had rushed out of. "Please look at me." When she did, Brittany could see the tears that were already starting to make their way down Santana's cheeks. "Hi." She cupped her face and brushed the tears away with the pads of her thumbs.

"Hi." Santana managed to squeak out.

"You were beautiful up there. You are so so beautiful Santana." She smiled and leaned into Brittany's touch. She hadn't realized how much she had missed it. Missed her. She felt a warmth spread though her body that she hadn't felt in months.

"Thanks."

"Did you mean it?"

"All of it. Every word. I -" She was cut off by Brittany's lips finding her own. She sighed into the kiss, pulling her close. "Love you." She breathed out as Brittany pulled away.

"I love you too. So much Santana. So much. Will you sing it again? The last one?"

Santana stood up, and pulled Brittany close to her, wrapping her arms around her neck and resting her head on her shoulder. Brittany rested her hands on her hips and kissed her temple. Santana started to whisper in her ear.

"You've been on my mind..."


End file.
